Obsesión
by MarinaQuino
Summary: No es amor cuando llegas a un punto que no deberias por una persona y mas cuando esa persona a elegido a otra por que nopuedes ver enfrente de ti  Oneshot


_**Obsesión**_

Era un día soleado pero los ojos no lo permitían ver fuera de esa ventana, sentía claramente como los rayos que llegaban a donde estaba acostado le lastimaban, solo se movía de un lado a otro ya que su pesado cuerpo no se lo permitía, además quien le diría algo estaba solo ya en otro rato cuando le molestara aun mas llegaría a su recamara ya que la noche anterior mejor dicho en la madrugada no lo había podido lograr ya que le había costado demasiado poder abrir la puerta y posteriormente cuando quiso adentrarse choco pesadamente con uno de los sillones haciéndolo caer en el suelo y de este hecho solo pudo gatear a este mismo sillón para poder dormir, con mano sigilosa busco la botella de Whisky que había llevado con ella tratando de encontrar algo en ella

-Maldición- Al no encontrar nada y aventándola lejos de allí

-¡Hey!-se había escuchado una voz que hizo al chico que abriera rápidamente los ojos pero con el sol no había podido ver quien era

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?-Se escuchaba algo confundido si sabia claramente que no había nadie en el departamento y mas no poder ver quien era la persona delante de el

-Hay tantas preguntas Kou, tranquilo estaba la puerta abierta y pase nunca pensé encontrarte-Se había escuchado la voz de una chica que se había acercado a la ventana a cerrar las persianas

-Eres tu Kino-Al escuchar la voz de la joven y al tener ya un poco de oscuridad para que sus ojos se acostumbraran-Si vienes a ver a Taiki no esta salió con Yaten

-En serio es una lastima-mientras observaba como la chica recogía la botella vacía y a recoger unas cosas que hacían en el suelo-¿Cuando regresa?

-Tanto te importa-Pero eso no se había escuchado como una pregunta si no mas como un reclamo

-Jaja jaja, Un poco-sentándose en el otro sillón que estaba no muy lejos del chico

-¿Y Serena?-Se escucho sin dejar terminar a la chica castaña que tenia enfrente el moreno que la había estado observando

-No sigas por favor con eso sabes que es feliz mente casada con el doctor Chiba deja de hacerte daño-Mientras se había levantado para ir a donde había dejado la bolsa

Pero al llegar a donde estaba la chica un movimiento brusco en su muñeca había sido ejercido en ella obligándola a girar rápidamente haciendo que perdiera un poco el control con sus altos tacones y la minifalda que llevaba, haciendo que en el estado del joven moreno no poder controlarla sus cuerpos quedara muy cerca

-Eres un necio Seiya-mientras se acomodaba de la situación-es mejor que tomes un baño si alguien te viera así

Era bien sabido que el chico había sufrido toda la vida desde que se habían conocido en secundaria había quedado prendado del amor de la chica rubia y la había querido conquistar pero los rechazos de ella había provocado que casi fuera una obsesión para el y no comprender que lastimaba a sus hermanos y amigos, y mas de no ser del circulo de amigos de ellos solo de la hermana de la castaña que podía ver en la reuniones

-déjala tranquila ella jamás te amo y nunca lo hará por que si lo hubiera hecho desde la primera que trataste de conquistarla hubiera roto con Diamante, pero no lo hizo después en la Preparatoria conoció a Darien, y ya esta perdida ya no es libre no lo entiendes, busca a alguien que te ame

-Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz- suspiro en voz baja -Lo tengo ¿no es así?- le pregunto a la joven que lo veía, soltándole la muñeca

-¿Por que no?, tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz pero no con ella-apretando un poco la mandíbula

-¿Por qué NO PUEDO SERLO CON ELLA? YO LA AMO-Dejándose caer a los pies de la chica y los ojos dejando caer esas lagrimas que no dejaba salir delante de sus hermanos-¡NO ME VEAS!

-Seiya-Casi en un susurro y con compasión le había dicho la peli castaña

-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA, NO SABES COSAS DEL AMOR, LO QUE SE SUFRE UNO CUANDO NO TE VEAN Y TU TE MUERES POR ELLOS Y ELLOS COMO SI NADA!

Era sabido que era muy bella la joven de estatura alta de cabellera castaña y de unos ojos verdes maravillosos su cuerpo bien dotado y esa cara angelical que la hacían ver como una diosa, pero en el amor era desafortunada y la mayoría del mundo pensaba que tenia relación con Taiki el hermano mayor del pelinegro pero la gran sorpresa de ese año era que había presentado a una chica llamada Emy Mizuno como su novia formal quedando libre esa mentira, al alzar un poco la mirada el joven vio como la joven permanecía con la mirada abajo pero no viéndolo si no perdida si hubiera quedado en shock

-Sigues bajo el efecto del alcohol, mejor duerme y vendré otro día-tomando su bolso-Te he preparado un cafe antes de que te despertaras tómalo para que te sientas mejor

-Discúlpame no era mi intención-levantándose como había podido viendo en su mano una gota de una lagrima que había llegado a su mano-no sabia que sufrías como yo

-Jaja jaja-se había escuchado después de un par de minutos en silencio-No somos iguales Seiya

-¿Qué?-mirándola como había girado asía el y lo miraba retadoramente

-Tu te volviste un mequetrefe a los pies de esa estúpida que jamás te volteo a verte y tu muriéndote de amor por ella mírate no eres la sombra del chico galán que siempre has demostrado ser

El joven que una época que quería conquistar a Serena era un joven símbolo sexual que captaba la mirada de cualquier dama que se atravesara enfrente de este, pero ahora era un joven que la mayoría de las veces lucia la cabellera despeinada la camisa afuera de los pantalones con unos cuantos botones la corbata siempre estaba de lado y los sacos la mayoría estaba sucios al igual que los pantalones

-Tú siempre tenías esa esperanza… En cambio yo trate de salir adelante apoyando esa persona para que no tocara fondo ser una migaja y de salir adelante con otras relaciones para no lastimarme mas con el mientras veía como…... como…...

-Lita-Mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas la chica ya que el siempre la había visto una chica muy fuerte sin dejarse doblejar

-Mientras seguías atrás de ella haber si un día te fijabas en mi, si Seiya yo te amo desde la infancia, desde que te presento Taiki conmigo yo jamás quise algo con el y pensé que sentías lo mismo en la secundaria pero tuviste que conocerla, y me culpo que por no ser por Haruka jamás la hubieras conocido y a lo mejor si no me hubieras hecho caso estaría mas tranquila que fueras el hombre que siempre admire, a ella no la amas si no que te obsesionaste con ella, te encaprichaste como un niño con un juguete que jamás se lo compraran-saliendo la joven del departamento

Había pasada cerca de dos meses desde esa platica y la chica no había vuelto a la departamento de los hermano Kou y ni siquiera había tratado de buscarlos como antes y no saber nada de ellos seguía su vida normalmente

-Fue un día demasiado agitado- se había dejado caer en su silla una joven de cabellos castaños cortos que se dirigía a otra que miraba por la ventana de ese gran edifico-Lo haces muy bien, un día tu te quedaras con la empresa

La joven no puso atención a las palabras de su hermana que pudo notarlo al verla con la vista perdida, y solo la pudo presenciar cuando sus hombros eran tomados por la chica tan parecida a ella

-¡Haruka!-Casi en un susurro

-Hermanita, no te culpes lo tenias que dejar que saliera algún día y mas por que fue por su bien, que por egoísmo- dejándola, mientras giraba rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes-Me voy tengo una cena con el nuevo galán

Tomando su saco de azul marino el complemento de su traje y saliendo de esta, al salir prosiguió la menor con su trabajo hasta ver que ya pasaba mas de media noche y que se había obsesionado de nueva cuenta con el trabajo, se dirigía a su oficina ya que había estado en la de su hermana, ya que por algo no había querido estar allí, sentía el frio recorrer sus brazos y pierna, aunque ya se lo había propuesto que cuando trabajara ya utilizaría los trajes de pantalón por los fríos seguía con sus faldas y vestidos, y en momentos como este como se arrepentía, y tomando la manija de la oficina

-Creo que ahora si tomare caso de lo que dice Haruka de la ropa-hablando más para si misma que para otras personas-¿Qué es esto?

Había encontrado la oficina llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y en el escritorio una cena servida para dos personas, al caminar donde estaba la cena pudo notar un sobre en color rojo donde estaba su nombre, al sacarla pudo notar una nota

"_**Esta es mi repuesta, a tus sentimientos déjame que este contigo para saber lo que es el verdadero amor y no obsesión que eh sentido por la persona equivocada y no ver al ser mas hermoso del planeta y mi hilo rojo enfrente de mi**_

_**Deja que te convierta en mi amiga, novia, esposa y amante**_

_**¿Quieres serlo?**_

_**Aceptas amor **_

_**SEIYA KOU"**_

-Seiya- Se dejo escuchar en un susurro

-Es lo que quiero-se había escuchado atrás de ella- Por que tuve que tocar fondo para darme cuenta de la realidad que siempre te tuve y no te vi por que apareció ella tapándome el verdadero amor, Lita yo te amo, pero me aleje de ti también pensando qué tu y Taiki tenían una relación no podía meterme entre ustedes por eso cada vez que lo buscabas, abrazas o compartías algo con el moría de celos pero me tape los ojos y en Serena quería verte a ti a la mujer que amo

-Eres un tonto-Volteando a verlo

-Oye todos pensábamos lo mismo hasta el tonto de Yaten-limpiándole unas lagrimas que había derramado la chica

-Les falta aprender mucho de nosotras las mujeres-dibujando media sonrisa

-Enséñame, pero deja que te ame a mi manera ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Tomándola de la cintura y quedar frente con frente

-Debería de decirte que no por el tiempo que dejaste pasar-mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules del moreno

-No podía acercarme a ti con mi adicción tuve que salir de eso y ser el hombre que amas y al que admiras no creo que hubieras querido a un alcohólico todo lo hice por ti y dejar atrás la obsesión de un amor que jamás existió que dices, Te amo, Te amo Lita

Hablaba el corazón los verdaderos sentimientos y esta vez el joven no escaparía del verdadero amor el merecía ser feliz y principalmente la mujer que tenia delante de el ella era la que importaba en su presente y ahora su futuro, cuando vio mover esos delicados labios de ella su corazón había temblado de miedo por la repuesta de ella

-Acepto, con una condición

Al escuchar esa repuesta afirmativa su corazón salía completamente de su pecho ella había aceptado pero la condición lo volvía hacer temblar de miedo nuevamente

-La que quieras

-Que jamás me dejes y que te vuelas mi amor y no tu obsesión

-y tu el mío-abrazándola y hablándole al oído- y también tengo peticiones para mi

-¿si?-Un poco dudosa de lo que diría

-Que jamás cambies tu forma de ser y también tu forma de vestir-mientras se escuchaba esa risa que tanto le gustaba al joven, acercando sus labios para entregarse a un beso cálido y amoroso que había sido trucado por años

-Serás por siempre mi Lita Kino

-Y tú eres y serás por siempre mi Seiya Kou

**Bueno aquí de nueva cuenta con otra pequeña historia pienso subir las demás pero la verdad estoy haciendo unos pequeños arreglos.**

**Muchas gracias a Mademoiselle, Zhatura y chonguitaaa que me han dado su apoyo con mi primera historia**

**Bueno este hace años que ha estado escrito y por una persona llamada Lita Ryuzaki lo estoy subiendo según ella es uno de sus favoritos, ya saben les agradece a todos los que dejen rewis y se acepta de todos y tomatazos también así me hago una rica salsa de tomate.**

**Se me estaba olvidando también mi hermana ShinjuUchihaKou está conmigo y ella esta subiendo una historia de Sailor Moon esta muy padre y también es la primera historia de ella ya que ella ha escrito pero de sus animes favoritos y aunque le esta costando es para las fan de Rei y Lita ojala también la puedan apoyar **


End file.
